After the Dark: Falling Skies
is the fifth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *Noah is picked as the group's leader and Nuno as the second in command. Marshal instructs the group to move towards the town of Castelldefels and if possible to visit the Aeroport. *Kaaitlyn and Tommy are kidnaped by three skitters, in the process two civillians are killed. *Purry and Tyler are sent to scout the aeroport, there they find some alien beamers and children with some sort of harness in their back collecting scrap ,metal from the planes under the watch of Mechs and Skitters. *The group arrives to Castelldefels. They set camp in a shopping centre. Week 2: *The group see some Mech patrols and beamers flying over the town. *Kaaitlyn and Tommy are harnessed by the skitters. *Kaffe starts the construction of a windmill to generate electricity. He manages to gather enough scrap to start working. *Purry, JA and Andrew decide to go exploring. They go to a High School nearby the train station. There they see how some mech destroy a train that was there. Week 3: *A pack of scouts claim that they have seen a bunch of Mechs with harnessed children in the train station gathering the scrap that the mechs made the previous week.n. *Kaffe is close to finishing his windmil. *Sam apologizes to Andrew for his wrong doing in the past, and then proceeds to shoot him in the eye. He then proceeds to stab and shoot his dead body. *Noah sends four of our soldiers, including both Nuno and Sam, to investigate. He gives Nuno a shotgun with ammo. He then lets Sam keep his knife. *The group rescue Kaaitlyn, Tommy and Nicole. The three of them are harnessed, they are taken to the mall where Jo invents a method on how to deharness them. She manages to deharness the three of them however Nicole dies after she isn't given morphine. Week 4: *Kaaitlyn and Tommy are somehow stronger than they used to. Kaaitlyn's asthma also seemed to be gone. *Kaffe finishes the windmill, he calls it Bethy. *The group was close to starvation, however Kaffe scavenges food at restaurants and manages to get enough food for a week. *Marshal finds the group and informs them that he plans on attacking the Mothership in 5 weeks. He also gives them some more weapons seeing they are running low. One of Marshal's soldiers stays and teaches the group how to build C4s. *Kaffe makes bows and arrows. *Tommy and Kaaitlyn have a sexual encounter. Week 5: *Tommy, Jo, Nuno, Sam, Purry, Kaaitlyn and three soldiers decide to leave and go to Begues. There they set camp for the entire week at a farm. *People back at the mall start feeling sick and are near starvation. Kaffe takes another group to search for food but they are attacked by a group of Mechs. The bows Kaffe made were useless against the Mechs. It is revealed that a soldier had a gun, the soldier attempted to shoot a Mech but it was useless as the bullet bounced off. Week 6: *61 Civilians have died from starvation or sickness the past week. Riots have been occurring, both soldiers and civilians accusing Noah of bad leadership. In the end one morning a bunch of soldiers grab Noah and execute him. They then steal all the weapons they can find and any other of the minimum supplies left at the mall. *However what they encounter when they go out isn't that nice, they cross a patrol of Mechs and Skitters, the aliens immediately start shooting them down as they all attempt to escape. They then enter the mall and start shooting anybody they see, Kaeden, Julia, JA, Sammy, Sam, Reid, Dakota and Kaffe all hide in the cinema managing to survive, however Jack is killed by a Skitter. After the massacre there are only 23 civilians and 16 fighters left alive. *Felicia was killed in the Massacre. *Bethy the Windmill was Destroyed. Kaffe decided to shoot Dakota in the head and eat his remains. *Kaaitlyn misses her Period. Week 7: *The Mall Group survives the week by eating some of the corpses, however some civilians founded the idea disgusting and left. *Some people that stayed started getting depression and sick. Tyler and JA also get sick. *A patrol of two Mechs and one skitter entered through the main entrance of the mall. *Kaaitlyn is Pregnant with Tommy's baby. Week 8: *The Mall Group managed to escape the mall however they suffer from extreme hunger, they have camped in the nearby industrial area directly east from the mall. The hunger is so high that Sammy falls unconscious from the need of glucose. *Beatrice is pleased with Tommy and she reveals him that the silver bullets in the box are bullets made with molten Mech metal, she hands him three of them designed for a shotgun, she also tells him that with three bullets and good aim you can send a Mech back to hell. *One of the soldier mentions that there are only one more week until Marshal's planned attack to the Mothership. *JA and Tyler have gotten better. *Sammy was shot by Reid, He later eats the corpse. People NPCs Vote Logistics Map Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons